<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas on Z3 by DaisyDooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258146">Christmas on Z3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo'>DaisyDooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas on the Zephyr, December 2020 series, F/M, Sappy stuff, Sister-Sister Relationship, dousy, the beginning is a little steamy but there’s no smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kora demands that they celebrate Christmas in the middle of space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas on Z3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is entry 21 a couple days late! I have been super busy and a little uninspired these last few days so sorry I haven’t been posting. Although, I just got a surge of wanting to write so I might get caught up on all the days that I have missed recently. Also, I can’t promise that I will make it to all 25 works (which was my original goal) but I will do my best. And you should read the end notes if you want an update on my multi chapter fic, Lucky Number Two. Anyway, enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning,” Daisy spoke to Daniel’s half-asleep face. He grumbled. He was normally the morning person of the relationship, but living on a spaceship without natural sunlight to wake him up every morning, that quickly changed. She mounted him, throwing one leg over him and settling in his lap. </p>
<p>“Merry Christmas,” she said as she leaned down to kiss his chest. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” he croaked out, “I almost forgot.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she met his face again, “It’s not like we are going to celebrate in the middle of space, but I gave the whole crew a rest day. So, we should have the day to ourselves.” Her eyebrows cocked at the end of her sentence. </p>
<p>“Did you have big plans for our day to ourselves?” </p>
<p>“Nothing too exciting,” she shrugged. The corner of her lips perked up when he pulled her back down to crash their mouths together. Daniel moaned into the kiss after Daisy’s hands gripped his messy curls. </p>
<p>She started to kiss down his neck again. He slipped his hands underneath her large tee shirt, gripping around her rib cage, and electing her to moan into his skin. </p>
<p>Daisy was going to untie the string on his sweatpants until the door burst open with a shriek of, “MERRY CHRISTMAS, BITCHES!” </p>
<p>Daisy sat up straight and looked over at her sister. “Kora, can’t you knock?” she asked exasperated because this was not the first time that Kora had ignored the locks on the door and used the emergency bypass. At least,they were still clothed this time. “We are obviously in the middle of something.” </p>
<p>“Well, no sex on Christmas,” Kora demanded as she threw two Santa hats onto their bed. “Now get up and put some pants on!” </p>
<p>“Kora, I told you,” Daisy started, still in her spot on Daniel’s lap, “We aren’t going to do any celebration.” </p>
<p>“You are a grinch and I decided differently.” She started out of the room. “I’ll be in the lounge,” she informed before closing the door behind her. </p>
<p>Daniel and Daisy wondered into the lounge. Their normally pristinely organized and clean ship was covered with makeshift Christmas decorations. Extra scrap paper had been used to make snowflakes that hung from the ceiling, and their fake potted plant was decorated balled up, brightly colored paper and whatever little trinkets that Kora could find. </p>
<p>“Wow Kora,” Daniel commented, “Did you do this all yourself?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she said a little sheepishly, “and I didn’t really get you guys anything. I just wanted to thank you for bringing me along on your adventures and accepting me as your sister. I know I caused a lot of pain in the beginning, so just... thank you for forgiving me.” </p>
<p>Daisy stood stunned at her sister’s speech. From the second Kora saved her life, Daisy had thought of her as nothing less than family. It was never a question. Hearing her admission of gratitude, made the rocky (to say the least) start to their relationship worth it. </p>
<p>Daisy surged forward and wrapped her sister in a tight hug. She could only squeak out a, “Merry Christmas, Kora,” before her tears started to flow freely down her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was really hoping to get chapter six of Luck Number Two out this week but that is so not going to happen. It is a little bit of a longer chapter so I hope it will be worth the wait. I’m definitely planning on getting it out the week after Christmas. So you can use this time to catch up. Anyway, love ya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>